


I'm a weak man

by klarogasms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because we didn't know about Amritage back then), Cousin Incest, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, HP: EWE, I just couldn't find an excuse to keep him alive in this fic, I'm Going To Hell For This, Incest, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sadly Snape is still dead, Sirius Black Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, They are not references to Hux and Kylo Ren at all, and don't ask me about Brendol Huxon and Killian Renner, oh and Blaise has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius lives.<br/>Sirius is gay.<br/>Sirius is a teacher at Hogwarts. </p><p>And very unfortunately for Sirius Draco Malfoy is sexy (and he knows it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a weak man

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this prompt. I have never even considered Draco/Sirius before, for obvious reasons. Unfortunately my beta didn't get back to me in time, so I asked my friend Matt to read over this (thanks for that, bud).  
> I'm sorry if there are still any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors.  
> Please heed the incest warning y'all.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sirius ducked Bellatrix' red jet of light, laughing at his cousin.

"Come on, Bella! You can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. Sirius smirked as he flicked his wand, causing the second jet of light to bounce off his shield charm and hit Bellatrix herself. She screamed as she sunk to her knees, her teeth bared as she knelt.

* * *

After the Battle in the Department of Mysteries Sirius was forced to return to Grimmauld Place, which still was the head quarter of the Order. He couldn't be seen in public, the ordinary wizard still considered him a convict and a traitor after all.

Maybe when all of this was over Sirius could finally clear his name. He could have a fair trial, he could be questioned under the influence of veritaserum; Harry, Ron and Hermione could testify that Pettigrew was still very much alive.

But that was still far away, they had to win this war first.

* * *

"Why are you here, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

They had to relocate the head quarter of the Order after Hermione, Ron and Harry accidentally revealed it to a Ministry official. The new location was supposed to be a secret, they were using the Fidelius Charm in order to keep it one; and yet Snape had somehow found a way to contact them.

Sirius took Snape up on his request for a meeting. They were somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a place which neither marked Ministry nor Order territory. Neutral ground.

Of course Sirius took Snape up on the request for a meeting, what other choice did he have? He could possibly garner information which could help their side. And with Dumbledore dead, their best spy on the other side and the trio out looking for whatever the hell it was Dumbledore told them to go looking for, things were looking worse every day.

Voldemort was responsible for more deaths every day, it felt like the world was coming to an end, like this war was slowly coming to an end. And it didn't feel like the light side was winning.

"I have students in my school who would like to renounce their alliance to the Death Eaters. They want to support the Order. They just returned from their Easter holidays and don't want to follow their parents' example," Snape replied, completely baffling Sirius.

"Why would you help them?"

Snape gave Sirius a long look which conveyed just how stupid he though the other man was.

"I never switched sides, Black. I killed Dumbledore on his request and because of the Unbreakable Vow which bound me to do so if Draco, my _godson_ , would find himself unable to finish the job," Severus replied, the look on his face disparaging.

Sirius mulled this over. He didn't believe that Dumbledore had told Snape to kill him, why would the headma- former headmaster do such a thing? He was their best chance beside Harry to win this war, he wouldn't allow anyone to kill him. But the Unbreakable Vow? That was something Sirius actually considered to be realistic. Would he have done the same for Harry?

In a heartbeat.

"Who are they?" Sirius asked.

"I want a promise before I tell you their names."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "What promise?"

"I want the reassurance that you'll help them despite who they are."

Sirius huffed. "So they're children of Death Eaters, aren't they? Your little snakes want to be saved."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Promise that you'll help them. And don't you dare allow anyone to harm them."

Sirius didn't avert his gaze as him and Snape seized each other up, both trying to read the answers to their questions and doubts in the others' eyes. Sirius sighed.

He knew how it was to grow up in a family full of blood-purists, how it felt if you just wanted out. And seeing as the Death Eaters probably tried to force their children to do horrible things in the name of the Dark Lord, Sirius completely understood why those kids snapped and decided that it wasn't worth it. The fact that they were Slytherins only added to their naturally strong sense of self-preservation.

"Okay, I promise I'll keep them save. The names." Sirius agreed.

Severus' shoulders sacked slightly with relief.

"Some of them are fifth years or below, but most of them are sixth and seventh years. And they're not all Slytherins."

Sirius nodded. "Go on."

"Julius Alistair, Katherine MacCartney, Rosalie Marystein, Artemis Goodwill, Brutus SinClair, Amelia Claire, Sebastian Brown, Brendol Huxon, Killian Renner, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Linda and Blaise Zabini, Cecile Charlot and Draco Malfoy."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Fifteen kids. How do you plan to get them out of Hogwarts?"

"That's why I came to you, Black. I need help and it has to happen soon. Some of those students grow reluctant to execute their orders and it won't take the Carrows long to realize that," Severus replied, his face completely void of emotion while his voice was heavy with urgency.

"Is there a way to contact you when I have everything prepared?" Sirius asked.

"Do you have a portrait of one of the former Headmasters available?"

Sirius furrowed his brow as he thought about it. "We don't, but I could easily get one."

"Very well. I'll wait for your sign then."

"Snivellus."

"Black."

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe until we get to the Order," Pansy reassured the younger kids in their motley little group of runaways. All of their parents were Death Eaters, but none of them wanted to torture, maim and kill people in the name of the madman their parents worshipped.

Blaise's younger sister was the first one to voice her fear, to voice her wish to deflect and join the light side. She asked why they couldn't just join Dumbledore's Army, she didn't want to torture her friends because of their blood-status. She thought it was stupid.

And that was all it took.

She ignited the spark for a lot of Slytherins who subtly spread the word to other children of Death Eaters, to children in the other Houses.

They tried to contact the DA, but the Weaslette wouldn't believe them and therefore didn't allow them to join them. She was scared that they would spy on them and pass information to their Death Eater parents. And Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise couldn't even blame them, they did everything to deserve the mistrust. But the other kids, the younger kids, didn't. Still, Weasley didn't trust them by association.

So Draco talked to his godfather. He'd always suspected that Severus was a double agent, that he was a servant of the light, of Dumbledore. He was thrilled to find out that he was right. And somehow his godfather had organized for them to get out, to join the Order and stay safe and out of reach of their parents.

"It's five to eight, we have to move now or we won't be able to get to the Room of Requirement without being caught," Draco said.

Pansy, Theo and Blaise nodded. They were the eldest of the group and therefore responsible. Theo had split the group. Pansy had six kids with her, Blaise had five with him, Draco would go ahead and check whether everything was clear and Theo would stay at the end of the group and keep an eye out. They had met in an abandoned classroom shortly after dinner. Pansy, Theo, Draco and Blaise each wore an enchanted pouch around their necks in which them and the kids had stored everything they wanted to take along.

"Okay, you go ahead," Pansy said. The kids behind her stood in pairs and held hands. They were on strict orders to stay with Pansy under all circumstances. She was to protect them and get them to safety if something went awry. Blaise held his sister's hand and the other kids behind him stood in pairs as well, ready to follow him. Draco and Theo exchanged a nod before the blond opened the door to the classroom, checking the corridor before he motioned Pansy to follow.

* * *

"Longbottom," Draco said when him and the rest of the group finally arrived on the seventh floor corridor.

"Malfoy. Sirius and Remus are inside," Neville replied, knocking on the stone wall behind him. It turned into a tall wooden double-door. Neville opened it and motioned for them to enter. Pansy and Blaise entered first, their groups coming along as Draco and Theo made sure that nobody followed them. When the others were inside they followed, Neville closing the doors behind them when everybody was inside. He knocked thrice and the door turned back into a grey stone wall.

Draco made his way to the front of their group, meeting Professor Lupin and Black where they stood. The DA was scattered in the room, pretending to go about their usual business. But everybody was watching the Death Eater children in their midst.

"Lupin. Black. I trust that my godfather talked to you."

Remus smiled slightly, his eyes tired as he nodded.

"He mainly talked to Sirius but I helped him to organize your departure from the castle," Remus explained.

"How are we going to get out?" Draco asked.

"We'll use a secret tunnel to Hogsmeade and apparate in groups from there. I trust that all the seventh years have their license?" Remus replied.

"We do," Draco confirmed.

"Very well, follow us. Thank you for helping us, Neville," Remus said as he motioned for the kids to follow Sirius, who walked towards a tall portrait.

"Always. You tell us if you hear anything from Harry?" Neville asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"So, you're Cissy's son," Sirius said.

They had arrived safely at the Order's head quarters. Kingsley wanted to talk to each of the newcomers before he assigned them their living quarters for the time being.

"I am. And you're her cousin. The insane Sirius Black who supposedly killed twelve mudbloods. Which I don't believe, by the way. Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed you to rejoin the Order if it were true," Draco replied.

"You would do well not to use slurs when talking about muggle-borns while you're here."

Draco snorted. "The worst that could happen is that you throw me out and the Dark Lord has me killed. I'm beyond caring at this point."

Sirius furrowed his brow as he turned to look at Draco.

"Why are you here if you don't care whether you live or die?"

"Pansy cares. Blaise and Linda care. Theo cares. Amelia got surprisingly attached to me since I saved her from the Cruciatus a few weeks ago. They don't want me to die, so I try to stay alive for them," Draco replied, still staring ahead.

Him and Sirius were in the room the Order used as dining hall. The other kids sat nearby, lowly talking to each other or seeking comfort by talking to Pansy, Theo or Blaise. Draco had excused himself, saying that he needed a minute before he sat down a few tables down. His cousin once removed had joined him shortly after.

"Draco Malfoy would be next!" Tonks said loudly after bringing Brendol back from his talk with the former Auror.

"My call," Draco said, giving Sirius a fake smile as he rose from the chair and walked towards Nymphadora, the cousin he never met because she was a half-blood.

* * *

"Harry is at Hogwarts and they need reinforcements! Everybody who is seventeen or older is allowed to come along and fight. The rest stays here where it's safe!" Remus announced.

They had all gathered in the dining room when the bell rang two hours earlier than it was supposed to. The whispers started at the same time as the screams of protest from some of those who were too young to fight but wanted to come along anyway.

"I guess it's time," Theo said. Him and the other former Hogwarts students sat at two tables next to each other.

"I hope my parents are still alive," Amelia, a second year Hufflepuff, mumbled.

"I hope Mum got away," Linda shared Amelia's sentiment.

"I'm sure she's fine," Blaise tried to reassure his sister as he got up. Theo, Pansy and Draco followed.

Brendol got up as well. "I'm coming too!" he said.

"You're sixteen, you're not coming," Pansy replied, glaring at him.

"Why? I want to fight!"

Pansy sighed deeply as she put her hands on his shoulders, fixing him with a stern gaze.

"Because we need you to stay here. We need you to take care of Amelia and Linda and Julius and the others. We need you guys to be safe, we didn't risk our lives to get you out just to see you lose yours because you're being irrational and irresponsible."

That silenced Brendol. He stared at Pansy with slightly widened eyes.

"So, will you stay?" she asked.

Brendol blinked repeatedly before he nodded slowly.

"I'll stay."

"Good. Let's go boys."

* * *

"Whom do we have here? Malfoy and the traitors," Greg taunted as he stalked towards the small group. Vince was right beside him, but he was quiet.

They were on the staircase which lead downstairs from the seventh floor, they were on their way towards the Great Hall with the other Order members when they heard Greg's voice on a parallel staircase. Each group stood on a staircase, facing the others as the staircases started moving.

"I prefer being a traitor to serving a mad man, thank you very much," Draco retorted, giving Greg a forced smile before he continued his way downstairs.

"I prefer having living parents, don't you, Vince?" Greg asked loudly. Draco froze shortly before he stepped onto the landing between staircases.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to get to you." Pansy mumbled as she softly pushed Draco so he'd walk on.

"Yeah. Probably," Draco mumbled, shaking his head to clear it. He ignored his former friends and walked downstairs with Blaise, Theo and Pansy in tow, the taunting exclamations Gregory made as they left echoing through his head. His mother couldn't be dead. She couldn't.

* * *

"Where the hell is Blaise?" Theo said over the sound of people screaming and stone walls crumbling around them.

The four Slytherins had stuck together until now, fighting the invading Death Eaters near the secret passages with all their might. Shacklebolt had sent them back to the seventh floor to help the Weasley twins.

Fighting the Death Eaters was disturbing. The four Slytherins knew their voices, recognized the voices of the people they grew up around. And they didn't know much light battle magic, didn't know enough spells to disarm and disable their former allies without seriously injuring or killing them.

They used the least harmful spells they knew, flinching when they recognized the scream of the person behind the mask, blinking back tears when the hood revealed an unconscious family member, forcing themselves to stay on their feet when Pansy's parents approached them and practically forced them to use the dark spells they knew in order to stop them from killing anybody.

"He went to help the Weasels, they were having trouble with Thickenesse," Pansy replied as she shot a freezing spell at one of the cloaked figures approaching them.

"Idiot, we need him here," Theo grumbled before he shouted _incendium fulgur_ , causing the two cloaks approaching on his side to be engulfed in a blinding flash of fire.

"Shut up, he'll be back soon enough," Draco interrupted, knocking two death eaters unconscious by firing a lightning spell at them.

* * *

"Weasley! Out of the way!" Blaise shouted.

And thankfully the redhead listened instead of turning around to locate the source of the warning. Blaise ducked behind a crumbled pillar after he shot the spell which set off an explosion in front of the Room of Requirement, burying three Death Eaters underneath the thick pieces of stonewall.

"Good shot, Zabini!" one of the twins said when the noise of the explosion died down.

Blaise came back around the pillar and walked towards the three Weasleys who stood just out of reach of the explosion.

"Thanks. I have to get back to my friends, they're probably in trouble without me," Blaise replied, smirking slightly at the snorts of the twins. He jogged down the hall and smiled when he met Theo's infuriated gaze as he rounded the corner.

* * *

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort’s face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly, "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone ... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy ..."

"But you’re too late," said Harry, "You’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him before he joined our side."

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn’t it?" whispered Harry.

"Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does ... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

* * *

"I was the master of the Elder Wand?" Draco asked, his eyebrows up as Potter approached him.

Harry nodded. "You were. And now that I've fixed my wand, here you go."

Harry held out his hand, the hawthorn wand resting in it. Draco took his wand, examining it cautiously before he cast a simple levitation spell with it. And it felt right, not like the wand of his mother which he got from her before he returned to Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you joined the right side in the end," Harry said, a faint smile on his features as he patted Draco's shoulder in passing.

"Me too, Potter," Draco mumbled, looking at his wand in slight wonder, "Me too."

* * *

Sirius never saw himself being a teacher, but there he was. Sitting at the head table in the Great Hall while the first years were sorted. The Sorting Hat looked even worse than it did during his time at Hogwarts. Burning hadn't done it any favours.

It was September 1st, the day all the students returned to Hogwarts, to the castle the teachers and a lot of volunteers spent the last few months rebuilding. And they did so brilliantly. Sirius was one of the volunteers, and while he was there, ordering around Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts students who volunteered as well, McGonagall offered him a job.

She asked him if he wanted to be the new DADA Professor. And after a short trial, one of the first ones which was held after Voldemort's fall, which proved Sirius' innocence, he could actually consider taking the job offer.

He was sceptical at first, he wasn't teacher material in his opinion. Moony would have made a way better teacher, he'd proven that during Harry's third year. But him and Tonks were busy raising a small metamorphmagus, so he probably wouldn't have taken a job at Hogwarts anyway. It would have required for him to be away from his son and wife way too often.

Sirius actually asked Harry for advice before he took the job.

* * *

"How was your first week?" Harry asked Sirius as they lounged on Sirius' couch in his private quarters. The House Elves had brought them lunch as Harry and Sirius decided that they wanted to spend some time alone for the day. Just to talk and relax and catch up.

"It was pretty neat. Growing up surrounded by blood-purists and the Dark Arts has finally become useful," Sirius replied, smiling slightly.

Harry laughed.

"Which year do you like best?" he asked.

Sirius smirked. "Why, the eighth years of course. Seeing as my charming godson is one of the students I get to teach during those lessons."

Harry snorted. "You're an idiot."

"I think you meant to say that I'm a dorg."

Harry groaned as he threw a nearby cushion at Sirius' head.

* * *

"Would someone like to demonstrate how to cast a successful Patronus?" Sirius asked his eighth years.

He had to teach those kids a lot and the Patronus Charm was one of the most common test topic in their NEWTs, so he had to revise it. Because of the sheer amount of knowledge the upper years were missing he even started study groups for the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth years which were lead with the help of several students. It was a lot of work, but it was fun.

"Miss Granger, come forward."

Hermione smiled as she rose from her seat. The other students lowered their arms and watched as Hermione stopped next to Sirius' desk.

"Okay, what's the first step to casting a successful Patronus, Miss Granger?"

"I have to know the right enunciation of the incarnation and the correct wand movement."

Sirius nodded. "And those would be?"

"The enunciation is exPECto paTROnum and the wand movement is the first circle of a spiral."

"Very well, Miss Granger. Three points to Gryffindor. Now, what is the next step? Anyone of the rest of the class?" Sirius asked, looking at his students.

Most of his godson's year mates had survived the last Battle, almost everyone who survived returned. And after the war all of them wanted to learn defence magic. Probably out of a faint sense of paranoia, maybe because there still were Death Eaters on the run.

"Mister Goldstein."

"In order for the Patronus Charm to work you have to focus on a very happy memory, a memory happy enough to resist the influence of a Dementor," Anthony replied.

"Exactly, three points to Ravenclaw for that. This is the reason a lot of wizards are unable to perform a successful Patronus Charm. Most wizards are able to produce a white-blueish mist, but only few are able to make a corporeal Patronus. I can't perform a corporeal Patronus myself, which is why I asked Miss Granger to demonstrate one. If you would?" Sirius explained, motioning towards Hermione when he finished.

Hermione nodded, altering her stance slightly as she rose her wand arm.

She closed her eyes for a moment before she rose her voice.

"Expecto Patronum!" she bellowed. A white-blueish otter burst out of the end of her wand. It made its way around her, shimmering silver in the sunlight which flooded the classroom, before it paled and disappeared completely.

Sirius smiled as he applauded Hermione shortly, causing her to blush as she returned to her seat between Ron and Harry.

"That was very good, another two points for Gryffindor. I would like all of you to spend the next ten minutes making a list of the advantages and disadvantages of the Patronus Charm. You are allowed to work with your desk neighbours," Sirius said, sitting down behind his table when the kids started talking amongst themselves. He went through his notes for the lesson and reviewed his set of answers for the question he posed.

"Professor Black," Draco said as he stood in front of Sirius' table.

Sirius looked up, one eyebrow raised as he met Draco's look.

"Mister Malfoy, how can I help you?"

"I merely wanted to ask whether you planned on teaching the Patronus Charm to each of us individually or to the class as a whole."

Sirius kept his gaze steady as he offered Draco a smile. Draco's eyes were exactly like Lucius', Narcissa's eyes were blue if Sirius remembered correctly.

"I plan on announcing that at the end of the class. Please return to your seat and finish your assignment."

Draco huffed. "Very well," he mumbled before he turned on the spot and swaggered back to his seat in the third row.

Sirius rolled his eyes, the boy was dramatic. He was almost as much of a drama queen as Sirius himself tended to be, which was quite amusing to watch if he was being honest.

"Alright guys, ten minutes are over. Give me your answers. Pros of the Patronus Charm, go."

* * *

"I am _not_ going to do this," Draco said, swishing the fringe out of his eyes as he gave Sirius a look which expressed a mix of disbelief and indignation.

Sirius sighed. "Draco-"

"Mister Malfoy."

"Fine, Mister Malfoy. In order for you to be able to cast a successful Patronus you need a happy memory. And in order to determine what kind of memory would probably suffice I recommend telling me about your happiest memories, so I can help you find a good one. Everything you tell me is completely confidential," Sirius explained for the third time.

"I am still not going to do this. Those memories are private and I don't need anybody except for those who participated in the memories to know about them."

Sirius looked at Draco. Draco looked at him.

"You know, I could just read your mind."

"You know, I'm a trained Occlumens and could crush you."

"You're probably not that skilled."

"Severus trained me. He used Occlumency in the presence of the Dark Lord without being caught doing so. I think I'm fine."

They kept looking at each other for a few more minutes.

Sirius gave up first.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you fail your NEWTs because you wouldn't let me help you," Sirius said, flailing his arms dramatically as he sighed.

"Am I free to leave now?" Draco bit back, a sarcastic smile on his face as he crossed his arms, his hip slightly tilted.

Sirius took in the pose Draco struck, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yes."

Was he that bad when he was a teenager?

* * *

"Headmistress," Sirius greeted her as he sat down next to her at the head table.

"Professor," she replied, giving him a kind smile which Sirius barely returned.

"What is the matter, Sirius?" she asked.

Sirius sighed. "It's nothing."

Minerva snorted.

"Really, only Draco Malfoy being a nuisance as per usual," Sirius mumbled.

That caught Minerva's interest.

"Oh?" she inquired.

"Yes, I told you about the Patronus incident and about the Legilimency and Occlumency lessons?"

Minerva nodded, taking a sip from her golden cup. She hadn't dared to laugh until Sirius left the room when he told her about the disputes him and his remote cousin had.

"Well, he finally forced me to give him detention."

Minerva raised one eyebrow. "Did he now?"

Sirius nodded as he took a bite. He continued after swallowing the bit of potato.

"We were covering the classification of different potions because they are part of curriculum and the discussion turned to love potions," Sirius explained, "a student asked whether there were 'lust potions' for a lack of better description. I explained that yes, there were, but unlike love potions they are forbidden because they would force an individual to participate in a sexual act without consent. Which was when Malfoy decided to chime in and suggested that Ron should use one on Hermione, seeing as they still haven't had sex as of yet according to a rumour. Which of course got a rise out of Ron and almost ended in a duel between the two."

Minerva couldn't help herself, she started laughing. The other teachers were looking weirdly at her and some of the students had noticed, but she couldn't help it. It was ironic how much Sirius hated the behaviour he himself had showed when he was a teenager.

"Done?" Sirius asked, his look dark as he glared at Minerva who had gotten a grip on herself.

"Not quite. Sirius, you do realize that you would have done the exact same thing as Mister Malfoy, don't you?" Minerva asked, a small smile on her lips.

Sirius furrowed his brow. "I wouldn't-"

"You would have, believe me."

* * *

"Professor Black."

"Mister Malfoy."

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to clean this room without magic. The last class in here were the second years who learned how to hit a target with the help of paint filled balloons," Sirius replied, smiling as Draco ground his teeth, turning slightly to take a look at the paint-covered classroom. It would have been an easy job for Sirius to remove the colour with a spell, but he deemed it the perfect detention for Draco.

"That's servants' work," Draco grumbled, but Sirius merely filled the bucket standing next to his desk with water as he smiled at the boy. Draco glared at him as he slipped out of his robes, obviously not wanting to stain them, and-

Sirius stared.

He really tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself, he totally stared.

Underneath those green-silver trimmed black robes Draco wore an incredibly tight blue shirt along with even tighter black pants. And those pants looked good on him, better than they should. The shirt was a perfect fit as well, accentuating just how lean yet muscled Draco was.

Sirius was snapped out his staring when Draco cleared his throat as he rose one delicate eyebrow, smirking slightly as he met Sirius' dark grey eyes.

"Something wrong, Professor?"

Sirius leaned back, not allowing the embarrassment to get to him.

"Not at all. Please proceed," Sirius replied with a forced smile. He would just grade the tests of his third years and the papers of the fourth and sixth years and wouldn't look at Draco. He wouldn't look at Draco. He wouldn't.

He would not.

He wouldn't!

Definitely.

Wouldn't.

Nope.

Not at all.

Never again!

...

...

...

He looked at Draco.

Of course he did, it was rather hard not to.

Draco was currently on his knees, scrubbing the floor to get the remains of yellow paint off, his heart shaped arse in the air as he faced away from Sirius. And what a nice arse it was. Taut, round and probably deli-

No.

He wouldn't allow his thoughts to go there.

Sirius took a few deep breaths, trying to be subtle about it. He stared down at the sheets of paper in front of him.

Paper.

Paper by a sixth year, by Jennifer Swott. She was a good student, pretty girl, wanted to become a lawyer, a muggle job she wanted to establish in the Wizarding World. A smart girl, she usually got perfect grades in DADA.

Sirius tried to concentrate on Jennifer Swott and what she'd written about non-verbal spells. Jennifer Swott whose hair was almost as fair as Draco's. And he was back where he started.

Draco.

Sirius sighed, massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers.

Yes, he'd been sexually deprived for quite a while, which was mainly due to the fact that people usually didn't want to date convicts. He was innocent, but still, the people who _were_ interested in him were mostly pure-blood women who only thought of him as the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Yes, Sirius was incredibly gay. And he _could_ admit that Draco ( _Narcissa's son!_ , his common sense chimed in) was incredibly attractive and surprisingly fit. Usually blondes weren't Sirius' type (he had a thing for James during their time at school and him and Remus were together for a while before all hell broke loose), but Draco was _bloody hot_.

"I'm done, Professor," Draco said.

That interrupted Sirius' thoughts, which were spiralling towards something he wasn't ready to accept as reality. So he ignored it.

He met Draco's eyes for a few moments before he got up and walked around the desk to take a good look at the room.

The room.

He was supposed to examine the room.

After a few moments of fighting his raging hormones (he wasn't a _teenager_ , for Merlin's sake!) he took a good look at the walls and the floor. Everything was squeaky clean, no remains of colour whatsoever.

Sirius turned on the spot, just to be met with the view of Draco's lips. This had to be a joke. Why was the bloody git taller than him? It wasn't fair! Sirius actually had to tilt his head back and look up to meet Draco's slightly amused gaze.

"May I leave?" he asked.

Sirius forced another smile. "You may, Mister Malfoy."

* * *

"Mister Malfoy, stay for a word," Sirius said as his eighth year students packed up, slowly piling out of the classroom. It was Friday and their last class for the day, they had some time to relax before they had to deal with the homework on the weekend ahead of them.

When all students had left the classroom Draco stalked up towards Sirius' desk, stopping in front of it. He tilted his head as he looked at the man, a slight smirk gracing his features.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Draco asked.

Sirius nodded. He already regretted not doing this before class started or during class, when the other students were working in groups.

"Narcissa contacted me today and asked me to have a talk with you. Apparently you don't know what kind of career you want to go for after Hogwarts and she seems to think that I'm an appropriate advisor."

Draco's eyes had narrowed before his look turned amused by the end of what Sirius said.

"Well, mother won't stop to pester you until we had that talk, and I dare to doubt that you want that. When shall I come to your office?" Draco asked.

Sirius looked up at him, blinking slowly. He'd hoped that Draco wouldn't want to have that talk.

Oh, well.

"Just come by my office whenever you're free. You know the schedule of the tutoring sessions and the Gryffindor Quidditch practice is every Tuesday evening and Sunday morning. I should be free any other time," Sirius replied.

Draco nodded.

"Very well. See you soon, Professor."

* * *

"I have a serious problem, Moony," Sirius said.

It was Sunday afternoon and Sirius sat in front of his fireplace, Remus sitting at the other end of the Floo connection. They had managed to get a decent connection without either of them sticking their heads into the fire and kneeling. It was way more comfortable this way.

"Serious problem usually means that you fucked up a spell with serious consequences, did something slightly illegal or have feelings for someone inappropriate," Remus replied, a slight smirk playing around his lips. Teddy sat in his lap, currently chewing on some kind of ring. Remus had told Sirius that Tonks, Draco's cousin, was out to visit her mother, Sirius' cousin.

Oh, this was so fucked up.

"You know me too well," Sirius stated, smiling slightly.

"So, which is it?"

Sirius' smile fell. "Category three."

Remus nodded. "Age difference, possible relation or wrong sexual orientation?"

Sirius scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Age difference, definite relation and possibly wrong sexual orientation."

Remus gave Sirius a long disbelieving look.

"I hope he's of age."

Sirius snorted. "That's the only thing which isn't problematic about this ... infatuation. Honestly."

Remus nodded slowly, the wheels in his head obviously turning. There weren't too many young wizards whom Sirius was definitely related to.

"Padfoot, please be honest with me. Are we talking about Draco?"

Sirius' grimace was answer enough.

"So, you have feelings for your cousin once removed."

Sirius nodded.

"Hearing you say it somehow makes it sound worse."

Remus snorted.

"Seriously?"

"I'm always Sirius."

* * *

It was Tuesday, about 10pm and Sirius just returned to his quarters from the Gryffindors' Quidditch practice. They'd asked him if he would coach them, seeing as he was their Head of House. Sirius had wanted to decline at first, he had enough on his plate with putting together a halfway decent curriculum for his _eight years_ of students, managing the study sessions for the upper years and somehow maintaining a private life. But when Ginny Weasley, whom Professor McGonagall made the Team Captain, pestered Harry until he pestered Sirius he couldn't say no. He always had a hard time denying his godson's wishes.

Sirius was glad that the practice schedule would be a bit less hectic after Gryffindor's match against the Hufflepuffs that weekend.

Sirius slipped out of the robes he always wore during the practices and walked into his bathroom, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Ginny was an amazing Captain and a great Seeker. She picked out a really good team and even picked out substitutes in case one of her players got hurt during a game or practice. She forced Harry to be her sub Seeker, which took her the first three weeks of the school year. It was quite amusing to watch her pestering him and encouraging the whole of Gryffindor to not leave him alone until he gave in.

Harry was annoyed but he liked Ginny, so he finally accepted and became the substitute Seeker. Him and Ginny weren't a couple anymore, they broke up during the summer before their last year at Hogwarts started, but they got along better than ever.

Sirius was proud of his godson, he was doing well and could finally enjoy his life, now that the war was over. Of course Harry still had nightmares, all of them had. All of them dealt differently with the aftermath of the war, and Sirius was glad to see that Harry dealt by spending time with his friends and those closest to him instead of isolating himself completely.

The white tiles underneath his feet were cold when Sirius stepped into his shower cabin. He turned the handle of the tap, cursing when the cold water hit his back. Sirius slowly relaxed as the water heated up, beating against his back as the bathroom filled up with steam. He sighed as he tilted his head back, running one hand through his hair. Sirius washed his hair and put in conditioner before he started to massage soap into his sore muscles.

He liked the scent of his soap, it smelled like lime and mint and was overall a bit overwhelming. He'd started using it a few weeks ago because the citrus note just made him feel good; it reminded him of something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Sirius groaned when his slippery fingers traced over his abdomen. His cock stirred at the prickling sensation his own touch caused, it felt too good to not give in. Sirius bit his lower lip as he leaned against the wall of the shower, the warm water still hitting his skin. He wrapped his hand around his hardening cock and started stroking himself, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his thumb dragging over the head of his cock, adding the creamy pre-cum to the soap on his hands.

Sirius tightened his grip, imagining that he wasn't pushing into the hollow of his hand, but into the slicked up, tight hole of someone's perfect arse. He imagined gripping the guy's slender hips and wrecking him with his forceful thrusts, imagined the raunchy cries of pleasure the man beneath him wouldn't be able to hold back.

Sirius imagined his hand outlining his lover's spine vertebra by vertebra, the tips of his fingers leaving goosebumps on pale skin. He pictured himself grabbing his lover's platinum blond hair, pulling at it as he dragged Draco up, biting down on the pale column of his neck as Draco quivered in delight, groans of approval escaping his parted lips.

Sirius didn't realize that he had started to utter Draco's name under his breath, repeated it like a prayer as he stroked faster, losing his rhythm as he trust harder, his orgasm hitting him as he tightened his grip even further.

Sirius almost sobbed as he came, white streaks of cum covering his hand as he sacked against the wet tiles and slipped down, sitting on the floor of his shower. He panted heavily as the hot water continued to thrum against his skin, against the tiles around him, against the glass door of the shower. Sirius took a few deep breaths as tried to come back to his senses, tried to push away the dawning realization of what had just happened.

He tried to ignore that he'd just imagined fucking Draco, but he couldn't. The pictures his mind had created wouldn't leave him, the sounds he imagined wouldn't quiet down. Sirius cursed as he got up, rinsing the conditioner out of his hair and the soap off his body. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair he left the bathroom.

Sirius flopped down on his bed. He probably looked like a mess, at least he felt like one, but he didn't feel like moving. He didn't feel like dressing. And he really didn't feel like marking the tests his first years had taken last Friday.

Sirius groaned when he heard the sound of a bell echoing through his flat. Somebody was knocking on the door to his private quarters.

"Come in, I'll be right there!" Sirius said loudly. It was probably just Harry, he was the only person to ever visit his quarters at this time of the night. It was almost eleven by now. Sirius heaved himself off the bed and contemplated whether he should put something on. He finally settled on his pajama pants, Harry wouldn't mind him walking around in a towel, but Sirius was at least somewhat of a decent human being.

"Who let the dogs out?" Sirius asked as he walked into his living room, his arms up as he was currently tying his hair into a bun. It would be horrible the next day if he'd sleep with it open.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

This wasn't Harry on his couch, unless Harry had bleached his hair.

Sirius felt his heartbeat pick up when Draco turned to look at him, his eyes widening slightly as he took Sirius' current state in.

They looked at each other, the tension rising, until Sirius' arms started hurting; he was still holding them up. Sirius finished his bun and tucked a strand out of his face before he continued into his living room. He sat down on the other couch, the one which faced the door to his bedroom.

After a few more moments Draco cleared his throat, mirroring Sirius' motion of tucking errand strands out of his face.

"What brings you here?" Sirius asked. He had to stay in control of the situation. He had to keep his fucking shit together and most importantly, he had to banish the memory of what just occurred in his shower out of his conscious mind.

"I thought today would be a good day to fulfil my mother's request of you advising me about my future. She started owling me after she apparently didn't receive any kind of response from you. I tried your office, but, well ..." Draco trailed off.

He kept his eyes on anything but Sirius.

Of course Draco had noticed his Professor's staring ever since his detention, he wasn't blind. And even if he hadn't, Pansy was having way too much fun pointing out whenever Sirius didn't seem to be quite able to keep his eyes off Draco.

Draco knew he was attractive, and he completely understood why Sirius apparently was attracted to him, he even provoked him sometimes. He would bend over to pick something up, would stretch when he wasn't wearing his robes so his shirt would ride up, would tilt his head to expose his neck, would bite down on his lower lip.

Draco liked having control over someone like that, especially over a supposed authority figure, over someone about twice as old as himself. The rush of power thrilled him, it made his blood sing with adrenaline and arousal.

But he had never expected to be attracted to Sirius. The man was good looking, Draco would give him that. Draco was a bit taller than him, which he preferred. Sirius had long dark hair, he had dark grey eyes, almost black in the correct light. He had this really deep raspy voice which sent shivers down Draco's spine, and Sirius wore a beard without looking like a shaggy beggar. But Draco had always suspected that Sirius' body was soft and chubby underneath those robes, a body type Draco didn't necessarily appreciate. But he was wrong, oh so wrong. Sirius was lithe and muscular. He was attractive.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to actually send Cissy the letter," Sirius muttered, "Anyway, do you want something to drink? Tea, butterbeer, firewhisky?"

Draco rose one eyebrow at the last suggestion, his eyes finding Sirius'.

Sirius shrugged slightly. "What? I had a rough day, I could use some firewhisky."

"Well, I'll take a glass as well."

Sirius nodded and got up. He had asked the headmistress if they could add a small kitchen to his quarters, as he liked to be able to make his own food. After cooking for himself and the rest of the Order once a week for almost one year he grew fond of cooking. It was calming and nice, and he could chose what he wanted to eat. Sometimes he would miss dinner and cook something for himself. Sometimes Harry and some other Gryffindors would join him, sometimes Moony would come over and they would have a drink, and sometimes he just listened to some music while he had dinner and enjoyed his privacy.

Sirius retrieved two glasses and a nice bottle of firewhisky from the small kitchen and returned to the living room. He set the glasses down on the coffee table and poured himself and Draco a glass each before he leaned back, taking a sip after toasting Draco.

"So, what kind of job would interest you?" Sirius asked after a few more moments of silence.

Draco looked down at the glass in his hands as he replied.

"I was supposed to work at the Ministry, like father. That's all they prepared my for. I never even entertained the possibility of another job."

Sirius looked at the boy.

That was the young man his cousin had raised.

That was the boy who defied his parents because he didn't want to serve a mad man.

That was the boy who had inherited the Malfoy fortune when his selfish father committed suicide after being found guilty.

Draco was the boy who had to live with the whispers of strangers who pointed at him, talking about the shame his father brought over the family, talking about the bravery of his mother for lying to the Dark Lord, talking about the things he could change if he declared his alliance to Harry Potter, and not just against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Well, what are you good at? What makes you happy?"

Draco tilted his head as he though about it. He took a sip of his whisky before he looked up to meet Sirius' eyes.

"I'm good at making Potions. I like playing Quidditch and am also quite decent at it. I guess I like playing the piano, making music in general," he replied.

"You play the piano?" Sirius asked. He was slightly intrigued by that.

"I've always played it. Had lessons since I was five. And I quite enjoy it too, it's relaxing," Draco responded, shrugging slightly.

Sirius smiled slightly. "My parents forced me to learn playing the viola when I was a kid. I smashed the thing before I moved out and got an acoustic guitar instead."

Draco rose one eyebrow, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"You smashed your viola?"

Sirius' smile widened.

Draco shook his head in amusement. "That's kind of childish."

"I was sixteen."

They both took a sip of their whisky, glasses almost empty by now.

"Could you imagine making a living with music?"

Draco shook his head. "It's just a hobby But I could imagine making a living with Potions."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Potions. You could open an apothecary. You could work in Potions research, either independently or for the Ministry. You could become a Potions teacher or you could go into the medical direction," Sirius listed off the first options which came to mind.

Draco felt a bit light headed by now, he'd finished the first glass of his whisky and he was quite the lightweight when it came to alcohol. It didn't take him much more than two butterbeers to be tipsy.

"I think I'd like teaching. I enjoy teaching the other students in our study sessions," Draco admitted. He always acted like he was doing Sirius a big favour when he helped out during the sessions, and everybody but Pansy thought he just did it for the extra credit each helper got, but Draco actually enjoyed it. He liked to share his knowledge and to engage in intelligent discussions.

"Really? I thought you hated them," Sirius asked as he poured each of them another glass of firewhisky.

"Because that's what you're supposed to think. I'm a brilliant actor, Sirius. If I want someone to know my intentions they'll know them. If I don't they won't have the slightest clue," Draco replied, smiling smugly. He took a sip of the firewhisky as he kept eye contact with Sirius.

"That's the first time you called me Sirius," Sirius pointed out, slightly baffled if he was being honest.

"It made you listen closely, didn't it?" Draco asked.

Sirius mulled it over. It instantly caught his attention, so he guessed it did. He nodded.

Draco smirked. "That was my intention."

"May I ask why?" Sirius asked playfully, mirroring Draco's smirk.

"Read the signs and figure it out yourself," Draco replied. He put down the half empty glass and rose from his seat, Sirius' eyes following his lithe form.

"I think I know what job I'll apply for when I have my NEWTs," Draco said as he walked past the couch Sirius sat on. Draco stopped behind where Sirius sat and leaned down, his hot breath hitting Sirius' skin as he spoke.

It smelled like lemons.

"Thanks for your advice, Sirius. And don't forget to read the signs."

* * *

"How are things with you and Luna going?" Sirius asked Harry.

They were having lunch together at Hogsmeade. Harry had scored full marks on his potions essay and Sirius deemed that to be an appropriate occasion to celebrate. Harry wouldn't object.

"Things are good. We're not serious, which makes it even better, really. There's no pressure to be a perfect boyfriend or anything because we decided that we aren't a couple. We hang out a lot, spend the night at each other's dorms sometimes and well, she likes me for me and not my reputation, which is refreshing," Harry replied, smiling happily. Him and Luna had started 'dating' a few weeks back and it was making him happier than he ever imagined.

"Do you like her?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "As friend, of course. But I'm not in love with her, if that's what you mean."

Sirius nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too. But how have you been doing? Found a bloke who caught your attention?" Harry asked.

Sirius abruptly choked on the sip of butterbeer he was in the process of taking.

Way to be subtle about it.

"Woah, you good?" Harry asked, chuckling lowly.

Sirius faked a laugh as he nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm completely fine."

Harry rose one eyebrow. "You do realize that you're a terrible liar?"

Sirius grimaced. "I'm not."

"You are, though. At least around me."

Sirius sighed, this time actually swallowing the sip of butterbeer he took.

"So, someone caught your eye but you obviously don't want to talk about it," Harry stated.

"When did you become so attentive?" Sirius grumbled.

Harry smirked. "I've always been attentive, I just didn't have much time to focus on anything but the imminent threat to my life for the past few years,"

"Touché."

Harry inclined his head as he took a bite of his food. They ate in silence for a few moments before Harry broke it.

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Didn't we just close that topic of conversation?" Sirius groaned.

Harry snorted. "I never implied that I would not pester you, did I?"

"Ugh, alright. You're allowed to ask. But I'll only reply with 'yes' or 'no'."

"You do realize that that's quite childish _and_ that I'm not stupid, don't you?"

Sirius merely glared at Harry.

"Okay, do I know him?" Harry repeated his question, rolling his eyes at his godfather.

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

Sirius just gave Harry a long look.

Harry sighed.

"Is he older than you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Younger?"

Sirius nodded.

"Much younger?"

Sirius grimaced as he nodded.

"About my age, then?"

Harry's eyes widened when Sirius nodded again. That came as a bit of a surprise.

"Is he at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Gryffindor?"

Shake of head.

"Ravenclaw?"

Negative answer.

"Hufflepuff?"

Sirius rose an eyebrow.

"A Slytherin it is," Harry mumbled. He stared ahead for a few moments, going through the males in Slytherin who were about his own age. There were quite a few decent specimen amongst them.

"Is he of age?"

"I'm not a pedophile, of course he's of age."

Harry snorted, but then he scrunched up his nose. That minimized the amount of decent specimen dramatically.

"Do I like him?"

"Not at all."

"You can't be serious. Are you related?"

Sirius didn't dare look at his godson as he nodded.

Harry groaned. "You do realize that he's your cousin's son?"

"I'm not stupid, Harry. I didn't exactly _chose_ to develop this stupid infatuation on Narcissa's son, of all people," Sirius retorted.

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you know how he feels about you?"

"I don't even know if he's into guys."

"He is. He had a thing with some Durmstrang boys in fourth year. Pansy and Ginny are pretty close nowadays and Gin broke the news to me."

Sirius couldn't help but smile a little. He knew that he shouldn't be happy about this, but he couldn't help his feelings.

"That's so fucked up," Harry muttered.

"I know," Sirius agreed.

"Want me to keep my ears open?"

Sirius smiled. He loved his godson.

* * *

_'And don't forget to read the signs.'_

Sirius was slowly but steadily going crazy. He just knew he was. Yes, Draco had told him to read the signs, but they couldn't possibly mean what Sirius thought they did. Draco couldn't possibly be attracted to him, it would go against every force in the universe which wanted Sirius to suffer. And Sirius did believe that those forces were quite a few.

Last Wednesday during dinner for example.

Sirius had talked to Minerva and Filius, like he always did. They were nearing the Holiday season and Halloween was only a few days away as well, so there was plenty to talk about. The teachers had decided that they wanted to make the festivities special, that they wanted to promote House Unity in some way, but they weren't sure how as of yet. And in between conversations Sirius allowed his look to drift, like he always did.

He checked up on his lions, made sure that they weren't being stupid enough to lose House Points in front of the rest of the school, before he took a look at the other tables.

The Ravenclaws were huddled together in small groups and obviously discussed something, not an unusual sight. The Hufflepuffs were merrily talking, one of the fourth years showing off a trick where he balanced his goblet on his face without magic; Sirius just hoped that Minerva wouldn't notice it for the sake of the Puffs.

And then his look went to the Slytherins. They were talking to each other, like always, but of course a head of platinum blond hair was the one which immediately caught Sirius' attention.

He usually tried to keep his staring to a minimum, tried not to give Draco much more attention than he gave Ron or Hermione or any other of the students he liked. It was well known that Draco and Sirius were related, it was also well known that they didn't have the best relationship to each other. Most students just interpreted Sirius' staring as concerned staring of a grown up family member regarding a younger one, if they noticed it at all.

But today Sirius wasn't quite able to stop himself from looking at Draco, he was a weak man.

He simultaneously thanked Merlin and regretted his decision. Draco looked stunning, incredibly stunning. For reasons unknown to Sirius he wasn't wearing his school robes, no. He wore a skin-tight black shirt which seemed to be made out of dragonhide. The V-neck was deeper than Sirius would have dreamed of and he wore some kind of necklace which lay on the exposed part of his chest and glistened in the candle light. Above he wore some kind of loose white satin blouse. It hugged his shoulders and accentuated his wrists perfectly. The white cloth shimmered softly and made Draco's pale skin look translucent.

Sirius choked on his drink and started coughing loudly. Of course he caught Draco's smirk before he averted his gaze, awkwardly trying to come up with an excuse for Minerva and Filius.

But next week's Tuesday was even worse.

On Tuesday Draco had decided that watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practice was a fun thing to do. Of course he had quite the little gang with him, making the activity seem a bit less odd. When Ginny wanted to rip the 'slimy snakes's' heads off Sirius intervened and told her to relax. They could simply intimidate the opposing team by showing them how good they were. That somewhat calmed the fierce redhead down.

And that plan would have worked perfectly, if it weren't for Sirius fucking up.

The beginning of the training session went well.

Ginny caught the Snitch in her new personal record time and Ron was a brilliant Keeper, stopping every ball from going through the hoops. But then the beater practice started. The rest of the team was supposed to continue their training while Ginny and Sirius worked with their beaters, like they always did.

The warm-up went well. The beaters managed to hit all the balls Sirius and Ginny threw at them, like usually. But then they released one of the Bludgers, and things started to go to hell. The beaters were just fine, they hit the balls, and Ginny was encouraging them and helping them to correct their grips or told them to hit the Bludger from another angle.

And then the Slytherins started chanting. First Sirius didn't even make out what they were saying, but when he did, hooo boy.

" _Siri-us Black!_

_Quite the handsome chap!_

_I'd like to tug on his long hair,_

_and want to hear him scream!_

_I'd like to fuck his perfect ass,_

_this man is our supreme!_ "

Sirius turned to look at the Slytherins with disbelief. And it were all girls, except for Draco of course. The girls started giggling, but continued their chant as Draco smirked smugly. Sirius decided that he would kill him in that very moment.

"Malfoy!" Ginny screamed indignantly, she did remember the 'Weasley is our King' chant, and this one read Malfoy all over it. And that's when Sirius was hit by the Bludger all of them had forgotten about as they had started to process the lyrics of the chant. Sirius fell off his broom; when he hit the ground he was already unconscious.

When he woke up in the hospital the next day, Draco had left him a piece of parchment and a Chocolate Frog.

_Read the signs._

_\- DM_

* * *

"I talked to Gin who talked to Pansy who had a talk with Draco about what happened during the Quidditch practice," Harry said as he walked into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey hadn't allowed Sirius to leave to teach his classes that day, seeing as he had a bad concussion. Sirius was quite content with it, if he was being honest. He would have had to deal with the eighth years otherwise, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"And?"

Harry sat down on the chair to Sirius' left, taking one of the Licorice Wands some students had left for Sirius.

"And apparently all of Slytherin has this grand elaborate scheme to make you 'see the signs'."

Sirius groaned. "I think I know what it's supposed to mean."

"I think everybody who has heard the lyrics to this chant does. It's quite obvious that _someone_ is attracted to you. And judging by the writer of the chant they have a good chance to get what they want." Harry smiled smugly.

Sirius hit him with one of his pillows, making Harry laugh.

"You're a git."

"Right back at ya."

Sirius' smile slowly fell.

"So, you really think that Draco ..."

Harry shrugged as he nodded.

"He did write the chant."

* * *

Wednesday passed without any further visits and Madam Pomfrey allowed Sirius to leave in time for dinner. But Sirius wasn't ready to face the Great Hall and his colleagues after the incident during Quidditch practice.

Surely all of Hogwarts knew about the chant by now, and the story had probably been morphed into a tale which was completely out of proportion. Sirius knew that Minerva would want to have a talk with him the next day, and he didn't look forward to it. She's always seen through his lies when he was still a boy, he doubted that that had changed. Neither did he look forward to teaching his eight years on Friday.

It would be hell.

* * *

"Sirius, thanks for coming. Please sit down," Minerva greeted him with a kind smile. Sirius hadn't attended breakfast that morning, neither had he attended lunch. He didn't plan on eating in the Great Hall until after this Friday, he just didn't want to deal with the whispers right now.

"Of course," Sirius replied, offering the headmistress a tired smile as he sat down on the soft armchair across from her. He sunk into it, heaving a small sigh.

"You know why I called you here."

Sirius nodded.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy is responsible for a certain chant stating quite explicit activities he'd like to engage in with you."

"That's correct," Sirius confirmed. He forced himself to stay calm, to keep his frantically beating heart under control.

"I do have to make sure that there is no danger of you actually engaging into such frivolous activities as it would not only hurt the school's reputation but would also break several school rules," Minerva stated.

Sirius was a weak, weak man.

"Which rules exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

Minerva raised one eyebrow but elaborated anyway. "Usually the student is under age in such situations, but as that isn't the case that rule is not of our concern. It could fall under a teacher accepting bribes from a student if an inexplicable bettering of the student's grades can be ascertained."

"Which wouldn't be possible seeing as Draco is one of my best students," Sirius pointed out.

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Well, like I said. It would also tarnish the reputation of the school."

Sirius couldn't deny that.

Him and Minerva looked each other in the eyes for what felt like an eternity. Sirius really tried to not show any emotion in his eyes, he also tried to keep up the eye contact with his former head of House, but he failed to manage either.

"Sirius, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Minerva asked, a sigh escaping her lips as she massaged her right temple.

"Nothing."

Minerva shot him a glare.

"As of yet," he added in a low murmur.

"So, if I understand correctly I cannot count on you not engaging into inappropriate activities with Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked.

Sirius shrugged helplessly.

He was a weak man.

* * *

"Okay, I want you all to revise chapters twelve to fifteen until Monday. That's it," Sirius dismissed his eighth years. The class wasn't nearly as horrific as he'd pictured it.

Of course his students whispered and stared at him when they thought he didn't notice. Harry gave him an incredibly smug smile and wiggled his eyebrows whenever Sirius caught his look, which lead to Sirius avoiding looking at his godson. That was a first.

Draco, on the other hand, was the picture of an angel. He was silent, didn't talk to Parkinson, Nott or Zabini throughout the whole lesson and even volunteered when Sirius asked for someone to demonstrate wandless magic.

Of course the whole class erupted into whispers when Sirius chose Draco as volunteer, but they fell silent as soon as they noticed Sirius glaring at them. It was a bit annoying, but manageable. Nobody wanted to lose House Points, so nobody defied Sirius. At least in his classroom.

The students walked out of the classroom in small groups as Sirius sorted his notes and stacked the essays he'd collected by the start of the lesson. He gathered all of his paperwork and was busy stowing it in his bag when he noticed a shadow looming over his desk.

He looked up and leaned back, the polite smile falling off his face when he met Draco's grey eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you?" Sirius asked, keeping his voice as even as possible.

He didn't feel calm at all.

"Would you have a minute for me after dinner, Professor? I think I would like help with my Patronus after all," Draco replied. His smile looked perfectly innocent as he kept his eyes on Sirius. His light grey eyes, on the other hand, danced with mirth and anticipation. Sirius knew what he was _supposed_ to say.

"Of course. Come by my quarters, I'm usually not in my office after dinner," he heard himself say instead. Sirius wanted to curse himself.

"I will. See you later."

Draco left.

Sirius wanted to hit his head against the nearest solid surface.

* * *

Sirius didn't show up in the Great Hall for dinner that night. He didn't even know if he was able to eat something, so he decided to leave food for after his meeting with Draco. He didn't know what the boy wanted, didn't know which game he played exactly.

Yes, Draco was interested in him, but did he want anything to happen? Right now? Tonight? Or did he actually want Sirius to teach him the Patronus and continue teasing him? There was also the possibility of Draco simply not showing up, a possibility which Sirius hoped for and despised at the same time.

Waiting for dinner to be over was like torture, so Sirius took a quick shower and cleaned up for a bit to keep himself busy. He was pouring himself a glass of elderflower wine Molly had sent him for Halloween when the sound of a bell echoed through his quarters. Sirius almost dropped the bottle, but caught himself just in time.

"Come in!" he shouted instead, continuing to pour himself a glass.

He forced his hand to stop shaking and took a sip before he made his way to the threshold between kitchen and lounge.

"Draco. Care for a glass?" Sirius asked. He kept his voice surprisingly steady.

"No thanks," Draco replied, smiling as he stood behind the couch Sirius had sat on the last time.

"Anything else you'd like to drink?"

Draco shook his head.

"Very well." Sirius muttered, walking towards the couch opposite Draco. He sat down on it and took another sip before he set his wine glass onto the coffee table. He motioned Draco to sit down, and his eyes widened slightly when the blond walked past the couch he'd previously stood behind, past the coffee table and sat down next to Sirius.

Too close for comfort. Too close to be casual.

Too close for Sirius to conceal his reaction properly.

Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So, the Patronus charm-"

"We both know that's not why I'm here, Sirius," Draco interrupted him, an amused smirk gracing his features.

Sirius swallowed. "It isn't, is it," he mumbled lowly.

"I gather you had a talk with the headmistress?"

"I did," Sirius confirmed.

"And?"

"We wouldn't break any rules."

Draco nodded, he didn't seem surprised. He probably knew about it beforehand.

Draco bit his lower lip as he sat up, pulling his legs up on the couch so he sat on them. He closed the distance between himself and Sirius by sliding onto Sirius' lap.

Sirius' breath hitched.

This felt completely surreal. Draco fit perfectly onto his lap, his slender legs framing Sirius'. Sirius cautiously rested his hands on Draco's clothed knees, sliding them upwards slowly. It was like he was scared of shattering Draco – no ... not quite.

It was like Sirius was scared of shattering a dream, of waking up and realizing that this wasn't real at any moment.

Sirius stopped when he reached the joints of Draco's hips, sliding his thumb underneath the loose silk shirt Draco wore. He wasn't in his school robes, again. Sirius licked his lip as he watched his fingers disappearing beneath the black cloth, the feeling of Draco's soft skin against the callous tips of Sirius' thumbs.

Draco lightly touched Sirius' chin, making him look up at him.

His smile deepened as his light grey eyes met dark grey ones. Sirius' pupils were blown with arousal, and they'd barely even touched. Draco felt adrenaline flooding his veins, the rush of hormones making him feel light-headed.

Draco leaned in, his eyelids fluttering shut. His lips touched Sirius' in a soft kiss.

Sirius' grip on Draco's hips tightened in response, a feeling like the prickling of champagne spreading throughout his whole body.

Their lips parted with a soft sound, their looks meeting before Draco leaned back in, his head tilted to get a better angle. Draco moaned when Sirius leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Sirius pulled Draco closer, gasping when he felt Draco's clothed erection against his own.

Draco used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sirius' mouth, meeting Sirius' tongue in soft strokes. Draco grabbed onto the material of Sirius' shirt with one hand, the other fisting up in the long black hair which smelled like lemons. It was intoxicating.

Sirius slid his hands underneath Draco's shirt and up his bare back. He revelled in the soft moans that escaped Draco's lips as he ran his nails over the pale skin.

Draco pulled back slightly, his lips shiny with saliva and pink from their kiss.

"Do you want me?" he whispered, his eyes dark with arousal.

Sirius swallowed as he nodded.

"Yes."

Draco smiled as he got up, taking one of Sirius' hands to pull him up with him.

Sirius looked up at Draco as he stood in front of him. His breath hitched when Draco leaned in, his lips brushing against the shell of Sirius' ear as a hand firmly cupped the bulge in his pants.

"Then take me."

Sirius growled as he grabbed Draco's wrist, dragging him into his bedroom.

He shut the door and pushed Draco up against it, attacking the pale column of the blond's neck with kisses and bites. Draco moaned at the feeling of teeth digging into his skin, at the feeling of Sirius' hands keeping him flush against the door by his hips, at the sound of Sirius' growls, at Sirius dominating him. Draco loved to be in control, yes, but he was more than willing to submit when it felt like _that_.

"You want me to take you, huh?" Sirius growled, biting down on Draco's collarbone when he didn't answer immediately.

"Yes," Draco gasped, his heart beating frantically as his arousal built up.

Sirius hummed. "And you think you deserve to be rewarded for being a tease?"

Draco moaned as Sirius cupped his dick through his pants.

"I ought to punish you for that ridiculous chant," Sirius whispered in between peppering kisses along the column of Draco's neck.

"But it did get your point across, so you're off the hook for now," Sirius added.

He slid his hand into Draco's pants, looking up at him through lidded eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Draco's hard cock.

Draco's eyelids fluttered as Sirius started to stroke him firmly but oh-so-slowly. Sirius smirked when Draco's breathing grew heavy, when he sacked against the door and was putty in Sirius' hands, when he grabbed onto Sirius to stay upright.

Sirius leaned his forehead against Draco's, catching his lips in small brief kisses as he tightened his grip on Draco's cock. Draco wrapped his arms firmly around Sirius' shoulders and neck, holding onto him as he slowly fell apart. His cheeks were flushed as was his chest. He felt like it was way too hot, like Sirius was way too close and all of this was way too intense, and yet none of it felt like it was enough.

Draco mewled when Sirius twisted his wrist and put pressure on the tip of Draco's cock. Sirius smirked as he slowed down his ministrations, loosening his grip.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, his breath hitting Draco's lips as their noses touched.

Draco nodded weakly, his eyes still lidded when Sirius softly pulled him towards the bed. Sirius laid down and pulled Draco on top of him, lazily grinding up against him as their lips met in a series of kisses.

Draco sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, running a hand through his light hair as he looked down at Sirius. Sirius smirked as he sat up as well, Draco still sitting on top of him. He looked at Draco's pale skin, his hands wandering over it, eager to touch every bit. Sirius softly brushed over Draco's scars, leaning down to place a soft kiss on each of the silver-ish stripes which graced his torso, smiling against the skin when he felt Draco shivering beneath him.

Sirius trailed kisses back up Draco's torso, his hands sliding along until his lips were met by Draco's and his hands were buried in blond hair.

Draco sighed into the kiss, tilting his head and opening his mouth to give Sirius better access. Sirius took the invitation and languidly stroked Draco's tongue with his own, enjoying the taste of pumpkin juice and chocolate ice cream. Sirius melted into the feeling of Draco's hands against his skin, stroking him softly underneath his shirt, he revelled in the soft touch of the tip of Draco's nose against his cheekbone, in the tickling of fine blond strands on his face, in the frantic beating of Draco's heart against the hand Sirius rested on Draco's bare chest.

When they separated Draco pulled Sirius' shirt over his head, pushing the man back onto the soft mattress. Draco leaned down and dipped his tongue into Sirius' navel, leaving kisses all over his tan torso. Draco explored Sirius' body by tracing the outlines of his muscles and bones with the tips of his fingers, by peppering soft kisses on every mole, by touching his bare torso to Sirius'.

Sirius rolled them over when Draco leaned in for another kiss, sealing Draco's lips with his own. Sirius spread Draco's legs and rested between them, smirking slightly when he felt long legs wrapping around his waist. They ground their hips against each other, gasping and moaning into each others' mouth at the delicious friction between them.

"Turn around," Sirius mumbled in between kisses.

Draco pushed Sirius away and did as he was told, kneeling on the bed with his back to Sirius. He tilted his head and hummed when Sirius' arms wrapped around his torso, Sirius' front against his back, Sirius lips peppering his shoulders with soft kisses.

Draco moaned when Sirius grabbed his cock and pushed his pants and trousers down in the same motion. He felt Sirius chin rest on his shoulder, felt the stubble against his skin as Sirius' hand stroked him slowly.

Draco turned his head. He fisted Sirius' hair as they kissed, Sirius continuing to pump Draco's cock. Draco groaned when Sirius' free hand roamed over his chest and he started caressing his nipples. Sirius rolled the hard buds between his fingertips, alternating between them whenever he felt like it.

Sirius smiled as he pulled away, licking his lips as he looked at Draco. He was completely dishevelled. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were lidded as he breathed heavily, groaning whenever Sirius tightened his grip and twisted his wrist just the right way. His nipples were hard, his chest and face flushed and his cock was hard, beautiful, flushed and leaked with pre-cum. Sirius could have looked at him forever, but his pants had become incredibly tight.

Sirius stopped pumping Draco's cock and placed a reassuring kiss on his shoulder before he pushed Draco down. Draco buried his face in the pillow, his arse in front of Sirius.

"Your arse is so beautiful," Sirius hummed.

Sirius undressed Draco fully before he undressed himself, stroking himself a few times before he spread the cheeks of Draco's arse, burying his nose in the crack. He started licking the puckered hole, pleased when Draco released a high-pitched moan at the sudden feeling.

Sirius nibbed at the hole, suckled, licked and did everything imaginable with his tongue in order to make Draco fall apart. And he succeeded. Draco moaned and groaned, he shivered and shuddered, he begged for Sirius to just make him come, to give him release.

Sirius gave Draco's ass one final lick before he sat up, massaging the perfect lumps of flesh with his strong hands.

"Illubricate aqua," Sirius mumbled, pleased when his fingers were covered in lube. He stroked along the rim of Draco's flutteirng hole before he slowly inserted the first digit, peppering kisses along the base of Draco's spine whenever he stiffened. He only moved when Draco relaxed completely, slowly adjusting him to the feeling of one finger inside of him.

Draco moaned, muffling the sounds by biting into the pillow as Sirius repeated the process until Draco was filled with four fingers. He already felt so full, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted more, and he knew that Sirius' cock was thick, he'd felt it when he'd cupped him earlier.

"I'm ready," Draco said, his voice hoarse, the words sounding broken as they left his lips.

Sirius removed his fingers. He used a protection charm before he lubricated his dick, also spreading some more of the liquid between Draco's arse cheeks.

Draco felt like he was being torn apart. Sirius was enormous, and he'd only started easing his head into Draco. Draco tried to relax, breathing deeply and focusing on the feeling of Sirius hands stroking his sides, focusing on Sirius' soft lips on his skin.

Sirius groaned when he was finally inside of Draco, filling him up completely. He continued to stroke Draco, murmuring reassurances to get him to relax, tracing the outline of his spine to calm him down. Only the sound of their laboured breathing and their frantic heartbeats could be heard.

"Move," Draco mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Okay," Sirius said.

He pressed one final kiss to Draco's spine before he slowly started to move. It felt glorious. Draco's arse was tighter and better and hotter than he could have imagined. Sirius felt like every nerve end in his body was on fire, like every stroke of his cock inside of Draco triggered a new rush of adrenaline and endorphines in his body. He felt like he was on top of the world, he felt invincible.

And Draco shattered. He fell apart underneath Sirius, felt like he was melting with every movement inside of him. The friction was horrible and beautiful, it tore him apart and put him back together. Draco was on fire and yet it wasn't hot enough. He wanted Sirius to be closer, to be deeper inside of him, to belong to him in every way possible. So he demanded it.

Sirius was surprised when Draco demanded more, demanded of Sirius to take him completely, to block out everything but him. But he was more than willing to comply. Sirius slipped out of Draco and turned him around, he slipped back into Draco before he pulled him up. Sirius still kneeled as Draco sat on his lap, his legs wrapped around Sirius as Sirius' cock was buried deep inside of him. Sirius kissed Draco, their teeth clashing, their tongues mingling and their noses bumping. Draco rolled his hips as Sirius fucked him, their bodies meeting again and again as they lost themselves in each other.

"More," Draco demanded in between kisses.

Sirius complied.

He may have been the one to fuck Draco, but he clearly wasn't the one in control.

They couldn't tell where Draco begun and Sirius ended as they lay on the bed, fucking sloppily and kissing even sloppier. But it felt perfect, perfect in every way as Sirius completely lost his rhythm, perfect as Draco scratched hard enough to draw blood, perfect as they came together, holding onto each other because there wasn't anything else to anchor them.

* * *

"Did you have dinner?" Draco asked when Sirius stomach growled for the third time in a row.

"Nope, couldn't eat," Sirius replied, running his hand through Draco's hair.

They lay next to each other on Sirius' bed, Draco propped up on his elbows so they could look at each other.

"Oh?" Draco inquired, a smug smirk on his features.

Sirius smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Shut up."

"Hmm, I thought you liked to hear my voice."

"I prefer to hear you moan my name."

Draco leaned in, his lips brushing against Sirius' as he spoke.

"We can arrange that."


End file.
